Seduction
by DarkennedFlower
Summary: He could seduce any girl in his school no doubt, but, when he's dared to seduce Hinata Hyuga it's not easy, especially if she despises you more then Satan himself. Nut cracking, hyrsterics, and dirty planning. Let the games begin! A\U Occ ::SasuHinaIta::
1. 1: Sasuke the prick and the bet edited

_- XxXxXxXxX-_

_Chapter 1:__Sasuke The Prick And The Bet_

_- XxXxXxXxX -_

_This time what I want is you  
there is no one else  
who can take your place  
this time you burn me with your eyes  
you see past all the lies  
you take it all away  
I've seen it all  
and it's never enough  
it keeps leaving me needing you_

"Hinata? Hinata? HYUGA-SAN TAKE OFF THAT MUSIC DEVICE AND PUT IT AWAY!!" Hinata's head flung up as she stared into a blood-shot red eyed Asuma.

"Oh I-I erm Asuma-sensei..G-Gomen..," Hinata said taking out her headphones, and smiled nervously

Asuma sighed,"Second warning Hinata the third, and I'm conphiscating it and your parents will have to know,understood? "

Hinata nodded. "Hai,Gomensai again Asuma-sensei," She went and placed her I-pod inside her dull colored traveling bag and turned to 'pay attention', she couldn't help but chuckle, it was pretty funny seeing Asuma-sensei all red like that, he resembled a bright red tomato, well she really wasn't one to talk.

She didn't really need to pay attention in class did she?

She had learned this stuff already it was pretty much expected of Hyugas to be on top, she was the hieress of the Hyuga Corp so it was pretty much a requiriment, Biology class was her most boring class since not one of her friends were in it; Tenten, Temari and Ino, ( the toughest and most nicest girls anyway could ask for friends ) but instead it pretty much consisted of people she could barely stand to be next to.

Hinata could hear soft chuckles, she heard her name being said, than fallowed by a fit a of giggles, she turned one of her silvery pupils and caught a flash of glossy pink-hair

'Sakura?Ugh, doesn't she ever stop talking I swear one day I'll pull her out her pink hair strand by strand..' She thought visicously, obviously pleased with the mental i age she had engraved in her mind, ofcourse she would only _think_ it she would never _do_ it. She took a deep breath and breathed out, closed her eyes and thought about him, a small smile spread to her lips, she couldn't help but let a dreamy look come to her almost felt disgusted with herself, she was acting like those air-headed banshees.

"Ohmygawd!!Sasuke-kunn!!"

_'Damn_,' Hinata turned her head to look at the commotion and it's cause. _'More like Sasu-gay-kun' _Hinata laughed mentally at her own joke_.' I need to tell the girls that they'll love it.'_

"Ah so now you decide to join us Uchiha-san?"Asuma said, looking at Sasuke with a stern look on his beareded face. Sasuke looked at Asuma with a charming smile.

"Ah sorry Asuma-sensei I was busy helping out my neighbor who by the way is an elderly, feed her cats she has lots of them and bring her groceries."

"HE'S SOO COOL AND SO NICE!!"

Hinata twitched,_'How could anyone actually believe that?I'm sure Asuma-sensei wouldn't even buy that-'_

"Ah Sasuke your so kind don't worry about it just take your seat ok? " Asuma said, signing Sasuke's late slip.

_'You gotta be kidding me right?!'_Hinata thought sweat-dropping_.'Are these people a couple of dead brains or something?'_

Sasuke Uchiha was one of the top male students he was very handsome, envy of most guys and the hearththrob of all the girls in the school; that is except her, Tenten,Temari, and Ino ( an ex-groupie that manged to escape the brainwashing of Saucey-kun).She laughed inwardly again, another one she had to tell them.

Hinata couldn't understand why the girls liked him sure he was very handsome she'd give him that but nonetheless he was a jerk, had an ego that she couldn't believe could actually fit through the door and he was a horrible person, out of every girl in the shool Hinata found only herself, Tenten, Ino, and Temari who actually didn't swoon over she_ actaully _did a survey.

It was pretty sad.

_BRRNNNGGG!!_

She was already gone, Hinata quickly got up and flung the bag over her shoulders, and made her way hastily across the she made her way across the class she felt a jolt of pain as a huge back-pack connected with her jaw and sent her flying about two feet, she landed on her butt, her eyes closed tight, and her chin throbbing with pain.

"Hey,white-eyes watch where the hell your going next time!"Hinata opened her eyes, as she looked dead into Sasuke's dark coal eyes.

"But you-"

"Whatever freak just watch out ok," Sasuke said before turning around and his fangirl groupies fallowed him giggling like hysterical maniacs.

_'That fucktard is so dead'_

--

_(Hinata's POV)_

I swear there is something wrong with that jerk! He's the one that bumped in to me!I felt my jaw, it was still a little sore no bruises that's good but that hurt! And the nerve! Not even bothering to apologize!? I threw my history books into my locker it landed with a loud clang as I grabbed my geomatry and english books from my locker.

"Bastard that prick!Manwhore!!" I said bitterly, alot of other colorful words I could remember was escaping my mouth.

Yes, I Hinata Hyuga can swear, too.

"Whoa! Hina-chan you have a colorful vocabulary now don't you? "

I turned around and one of my best friends, Tenten came walking to me a cheeky grin on her perfectly tanned face, her bangs hung in her eyes loosely as the rest of her perfectly colored brunnette hair was tied into two messy buns on each side of her head, Tenten was a tomboy, she was very pretty but it was hard to see that since she was just so boyish, but I wasn't any better.

She wrapped her arm around my neck and smiled down at me."So what's wrong shorty? Who's neck do I need to ring? Huh?" I couldn't help but chuckle she was always so protective.

"It's just Sasuke that heartless bastard he almost knocked one of my teeth out in Asuma-sensei's class with his back-pack it was like he had a bunch of fudging rocks in there! He hit me and he had the nerve to actually tell _me_ to watch out!!" I practically yelled at her, a few people stopped to stare.

"Awwh Hina-chan!" She hugged me. "Don't worry hes a jerk and soon he'll get what's coming to him." She ruffled my hair, she knew how much I hated that chicken style butt-head, I'm not sure if that made sense but whatever! He stole his hair style from a chicken there I said it! Oh boy that felt good..

"Hina, just take your mind off that lifeless jerk it's a free period and Ino and Tema are getting restless so we gotta go meet them ok?" She told me, I nodded.

"Oh and boy do I need to tell you this joke I came up with," I told her, giggling.

--

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"I'm sorry I hate chocolate and is that really supposed to be cookies? Try again this time _actually_ make them look like real cookies." I said handing the girl her confession gift back into her arms. I ran a finger through my hair and gave her a small smile that she practically melted for.

Boy did it feel good to be King.

"H-Hai..I-I'll t-try ag-agian Sasuke-k-kun," She said, a red blush visible on her face, as she scurried away.

"That was nicest letdown he had said, ever," I heard Naruto whisper to Shikamaru.

I grinned."What Naruto haven't you ever gotten a confession?" I told him, he glared at me.

"Ofcourse I have!"I knew he was lying. I sat down next to my friend Neji who had a bored expression on his face, his white-eyes looking nowhere in particular.

I turned my attention to Naruto."It's not really my fault I can actually make any girl in this god forsaken school fall to my feet and worship it."Naruto was about to speak but he shut his mouth because he knew he was speechless right there, in that subject.

"Hn."I heard Neji say.

I turned to him."What?I'm lieing," I asked him, grinning.

"It's just that _not_ every girl will swoon over you,so techinacally you aren't really 'King' " Neji told me like a know - it - all. I glared at him, what the hell was he talking about every girl liked me--

Oh yeah, _that one_.

"I'm just saying my cousin isn't into you, she hardly cares for you wait scratch that she _doesn't _care what happens to you." Neji said looking straight at me.

"HAHAHA So the Teme really can't get every girl!" Naruto said grinning, mockingly at me, and I saw Neji smirking trimphuntly at me, and Shikamru was snoring..again.

I wasn't about to be out-beaten by this guy no way!

"Whatever, I bet she's just playing hard to get anyway."I said trying to execute the subject but he just wouldn't back-off!

"So Uchiha you aren't all high and mighty are you now?" Neji taunted.

"Ahaha, Sasuke sucks!!" Naruto was laughing, I twitched.

"Shut-up Dobe!!" I yelled and threw my book at him, he ducked and stuck his tongue at me.

This was all Neji's fault!!

"Oh yeah!!Well I bet you I can make her fall for me!" I yelled at him a confident smile on my face, Neji smirked at me.

"Care to make that a bet?" He asked me.

"Hell yeah!!"I told him smiling like an idiot, God I feel like Naruto, Neji took out his hands and held it up in a handshake.

"I wage 10,000 yen that you cannot seduce my younger cousin." He said grinning at me.

"Oh yeah?!10,000 I _can_!"

--

_(Noyone's POV)_

Laughter could be heard through out the resting area of Yoshino High. "Hina that's so funny!" Tema said wiping her giggled.

"I suppose." She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a light nuggie.

"Awwhh Hina-hime soo kawaii!!"

"Ah look, if it isn't the freakshows."The girls all stopped and stared, Sakura was standing there with her two other groupiies grinning behind her.

"Oh come on Sakura just leave us alone why don't you?"Ino said getting in the pinkette's smirked.

"Ah so Ino finally became lower then trash thought it wasn't possible?"

"Ok,Look I don't what's your problem just leave ok?" Temari said letting go of Hinata.

"Seriously get a life stop chasing boys and bieng an iggnorant bitch ok?"

"Suna bitch,who was talking to you huh?Barely legal." Sakura retorted back.

"Why you-" Temari said ready to pounce,and would have clawed out Sakura's eyes if Hinata hadn't stopped her.

"Yeah hold that barbarian back." Sakura smiled.

"Tema she's not worth it ok?" Hinata said, calming down her friend.

"Yeah that's right white-eyes calm down your animal."

"WHAT!?" Now everyone was holding Hinata down from ripping Sakura.

"Hina calm down ok?"Temari said, and Tenten were tring to calm her down, while Ino turned to look at Sakura.

"Leave!"She told her strictly and Sakura turned around laughing with her friends.

"I can't believe you were ever friends with that pink-haired bitch!" Temari told Ino.

"Well she wasn't always a pink-haired bitch..she had brown hair."

**A/N:**

Blah blah review =]


	2. 2: A Dream Come True And Sakura edited

**\N:** Ok heres chapter two of the newly edited Seduction :D I had a little hard time...=/ I know I know I have horrible grammar..please bare with meh Im trying...ok well now Im trying xD Oh and I have decided to make it an ItahinaSasu =) Review please!!

_- XxXxXxXxX-_

_Chapter 2:__ A Dream Come True And Sakura's Rejection_

_- XxXxXxXxX -_

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_(Hinata's POV)_

I held the attendence folder close to my chest, the halls where silent besides the teaching going on inside the classrooms. I heard another footsteps behind, I turned around curiosity filled and I felt my heart stop beating, as my gazed led to the infamous Itachi Uchiha, the most popular boy at this school.

He was a senior, smart, athletic and very cool the only thing that was _un_-cool about him, for me, was that he was Sasuke's older brother, I mean how could he actually be related to that guy they were like total opposites! Itachi was just the ideal person for me he was so kind, and never a jerk and took everything into consideration, while Sasuke was well you know, I shifted my thoughts back to Itachi, you can say I had a little, tiny, microscopic crush on him.

"Hinata-san?" I quickly snapped out of my daydream gaze, and placed my head back into reality, I looked up

"Y-yes Itachi-senpai..?" I answered, he smiled.

"Your going to bring the attendance to the Main Office right?" He asked I nodded slowly.

"Mind if I came with you?" My eyes lightened, was this a dream?!A beautiful dream?! _**The**_ Itachi Uchiha just asked _me_ of all people to walk with him, my breath was caught in my throat as I nodded, he smiled."Thanks Hinata," He said as he started walking, I was right behind him trying to contain a huge smile from spreading.

--

_(Sasuke's POV)_

This shouldn't be to hard.

I'm positive.

Having this girl whatever her name was Hinata fall inlove with me, she should be a girl I have met, there hasn't been any girl who hasn't liked or haven't fallen in love or swooned over me, should this time be any different right?

"Hey Sasuke-kuunnnn!!" My ears curled at the high pitch noise, I turned around a bubbly pinkette crawled her arms around mines and clinged onto me.

I glared. "Sakura get off me." I told her sternly, she just giggled, thinking I was playing hard to get.

"Oh..Sasuke-kun, you don't have to pretend I know you like me, everyone knows it."

Apparently I didn't, I tried pushing her off again, but my resistance was futile. I kept glaring.

"Sasuke-kun..just one kiss..please?" She cooed as she looked me in the eyes closing them, pleading and her lips puckered. I placed my hands on her forehead and closed my eyes and sighed then I glared straight deep into her green eyes, they were shocked.

"Sakura get it through your head this one last time, I do not will not ever like you..ever."I told her sternly and took off leaving her there.

Rejected.

--

_(hinata's POV)_

I sat in class my face was still red, thinking about my walk with Itachi still even if it was three periods ago. The moment between us was still engraved in my head, I sound like a fan girl. I sighed, and held a dreamy look in my eyes.

"-nata..Hinata...YO!!" My eyes shot open and my elbows slid off the desk, and my chin hit the desk, sharp pain increased on that spot from before, I closed my eyes tightly as the pain grew. I turned and glared at at my friend who had called my name.

"What?!" I hissed, venom dripping from my words, as I rubbed my sore chin, Temari had a goofy grin on her pretty tanned face, she winked.

"I saw you with that older Uchiha today in the halls."

My cheeks flushed. "S-So?" I stuttered trying to act like I didn't care, but my stutter gave me away. A creepy smile spread to her lips.

"You like him?" She raised a perfect eyebrow.

"W-What?" I asked.

She snickered."You do like that Uchiha?" I blushed.

"N-No th-that's-" She cut me off.

"Hina-chan, no worries I won't tell I promise." She said patting my back smiling, I let out a sigh and smiled back. I loved Temari. She was like my very own older sister, she was so caring even if she teased me to the point I swear my face would explode but I could always trust her with anything.

"But still..Itachi?"

"Shut-up."

--

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Well, this was actually pretty unusual, right now Sakura was supposed to be swooning me with compliments on how perfect I was, but maybe she finally gave up?

I almost laughed at that, I sighed and took my usual bored posture, and stared in deep space.

-

-

-

"And thats how you, you get the angle measurements for _LN_" The teacher had said, I was bearly listening as I did a sketch in my notebook. _Double perfect D's ohh yeahh..._

"Yes Hinata?" I heard him say, my eyes whipped towards the girl that had raised her hand, I don't know why I barely payed any attention to the girl he had called was sitting in the middle of the classroom, a long coat of velvet hair coated her head it looked so silky, and actually pretty nice and natural unlike some others.

"Well I wanted to know is it possible to have angles _LN_ connect or is it equivalent to angles _BS_?"

She asked, the teacher shook his head."No." She was smart, what a nerd. Probably ugly.

I saw her bent over to get something inside her back-up, my eyes traveled down towards her, as I stared at her in awe.

I thought she was actually.._not that bad_.

She wasn't anything special really. Her hair was dark violet color, with long bangs that framed her face. Her eyes were white just like Neji's, she also had a pale complexion. She was like Neji cept' femenine

I couldn't help but continue to stare when she looked up she caught me staring at her, I noticed a visible blush on her cheeks, and she quickly turned around.

_"My cousins name is Hinata,"_

_"She's not really easy to win over, espeially by the likes of you."_

I smirked.

Hinata Hyuga?

If she was this easy to make her blush, I think I've already one the bet.

_**A/N:**_ Ok let's get one thing straight people! I can ake the charaters however I want ok? This an AU story so there's likely to be OCC in it. I'm sorry if you don't like it like that, but nobody can really ake the charaters percisley IN charater cept' the creator himself..plus I like making Sasuke suffer :I


	3. 3: Not so easy after all edited

_-xXxXxXxXx-_

_Chapter 3:__Not So Easy Afterall_

_-xXxXxXxXx-_

_Ooh  
It's something about  
Just something about  
The way she moves  
I can't figure it out  
There's something  
About her_

_(Hinata POV)_

I looked at the clock every second seemed like forever, the clocks hand just seemed to drag, doing no effort to even move. I tapped my pencile impatiently on the desk and clicked my tongue back and forth, my patience was waring off.

I looked down at my stomach, and held it with one of my hands and sighed softly. I was hungry, starving, I just wasn't FULL. I may look small, tiny and helpless but I am hungered very easily and me without haven't eaten breakfast nor a snack equals a very angry Hinata.

And you wouldn't like me when I'm angry.

Five more minutes..just 5 more _freaking_ minutes, till the bell would ring my favorite song, but it seemed like every minute equaled an hour.

_brrnnngg!_

I almost flew out of my chair when I heard the bell ring, a huge grin on my face, as I stood up from the desk, Temari was packing her things, I tapped my foot waiting for my blond friend, when she was done she smiled at me, I quickly gave her a shortened smile, and grabbed her hand, it was lunch time I really didn't have ANY time to smile.

--

Tenten and Ino were already in line, there was about 10 people ahead of us. "Hinata, what's wrong?" Temari asked, raising a perfectly blond eyebrow at me.

"I. Need. Food," I said an improper Japanese..when a girl has to eat she has to eat, Temari just giggled, while patting my back.

When we got our food we met at our usual spot, the round table under the cherry blossom tree. I found it peaceful, and quiet, a good place to sit and talk with friends. I sunk my teeth into the greasy, hamburger, and sighed happily.

Oh the grease...

"Haha Hina-chan, you seem so happy." Tenten said smiling, taking a bite of the sandwich.

"I was just hungry." I said taking another bite.

"Yeah,You know how Hina-chan gets when she doesn't get her food. She's worser when it's the time of month" Temari teased. Hinata blushed.

"Yeah, she's like one of those over-stressed old-man who keep yelling."Get off my lawn" even at cats. "Ino said giggling. It wasn't funny.

"Shut-up.." I said with my mouth full, they all laughed, even me.

I looked around the campus, everyone was busy chattering and talking, till my eyes landed on the one that had been preoccupying my mind like..forever!

Itachi sat down, on the other side of the campus, chattering with his friends they were all handsome, and very popular but Itachi, too me, was the best of them all. He had a solemn look.

My eyes widened when I saw him looking at me, a small smile came to his lips, my cheeks burned, and I quickly turned around, my heart was beating hard against my chest.

"Oi, Hina-chan what's wrong?" Temari said looking at the direction I was looking at, a small smile spread across her lips, well more like a smirk then a smile, she had caught me staring at Itachi... dear god no..

"Ohh, I get it," She winked at me, I blushed red, "Second time today..guys I think our little Hime, finally got her first crush." Temari said smiling, I slowly sank in my chair.

Loud fits of giggles could be heard, everyone turned to look at our table, while Tenten and Ino cooed.

"Aww Hina-channn.." Tenten said pinching my cheeks. I mustered up a pathetic excuse of a glare.

"Our Little Hinata finally has a crush besides that dobe head Naruto? I'm so proud! "Ino cooed, clasping her hands together, happily.

"Who is it? Neh? Who?"They asked, I sighed, I was hoping they wouldn't find out, I glared at Temari and mouthed a short 'I hate you' she just replied with 'I love you too.' She's so lucky I'm a very forgiving person.

"I-It's Ita-Ita-.."

"OH JUST SPILL IT OUT ALREADY!!" Ino blurted out.

"Itachi-" I didn't even have time to explain before they squealed, well mostly Ino anyway.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!! That's soo cute! A _sophomore_ dating a Senior!! Awww! I mean what if you guys actually start dating!"

I felt my face heat up, "No-No way Ino-chan!" I said waving my hands around in front of my face. "He's just-"

"He walked with her in the halls, and _**he**_ asked her." Temari said smiling at me, my face heated up more, I almost felt like I was about to explode! Dammit Temari, I'm never telling you anything again!

Ino had a cat like grin on her face, while Tenten kept winking at me. "See, I bet he likes you!" Ino insisted, I just shook my head and averted my attention to Itachi, him like someone like _me_?

There was no way possible, except I wish it _was_ possible. I was a pathetic, lowly girl.

I sighed.

--

Five more minutes till Lunch was over, and I had finally finished my lunch. I patted my non-exsistent belly.

"I'll be back I have to throw away my trash." I told my friends, they nodded. I stood up the tray was in my hand. I walked across the rows of tables, to see the only trash can left was next to a couple of boys, I could recognized them anywhere.

My cousin Neji a honors Junior, Naruto a barely passing sophomore , Shikamaru a lazy yet intelligent sophomore and..Duck-butt Uchiha also a sophomore. I sighed, and made my way next to there table.

--

_(Sasuke's POV)_

"So how do you plan to do this anyway Uchiha?" Neji asked me a confident smirk on his face.

"Seducing, it'll be easy." I challenged him with a smirk as well.

"Of course it will." Neji retorted.

_'What the hell did that mean_?'I thought.

"Haha why don't you try now?"Neji asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"She's right behind you, Uchiha, I wanna see you make a move if it's so easy." Neji dared me, I glared, I'm an Uchiha, this was a challenge, do the math ofocurse I didn't back down.

"I will." I said confidently.

I turned around, and saw her walking towards the garbage that was on the side of the table, she looked hesitant of something, she looked shy and scared, was this girl, the actual girl Neji was betting 10,000 yen for? I just had to laugh, two months?More like two minutes.

I stood up from the table, strolled over to her, the guy's eyes were on me, I walked confidently towards her, a grin on my face.

I'll teach these _boys_ how it is, and how _I_ do it.

I tapped her shoulder, and she turned to look at me, lavender eyes stared back in shock, my smirk inched a bit."Hello Hinata-_chan_," I added the 'chan' just to see her reaction, I placed my hands on hers, and leaned closer to her, my face was an inch from hers, and my lips were close to her cherry colored ones, _very_ close.

"Wha-"I heard her whimper, and she pulled away from, me and I felt sharp pain, much _pain_.

"MOTHA FU-"

_brrrnnnnggg!_

--

_(Hinata's POV)_

What the hell did he think he was doing? After I had kicked the Duck-butt, so close where the sun didn't shine, I heard the bell ring, and I quickly scurried towards, Ino,Tenten and Temari.

I don't what just happened, but that Uchiha was just way to close, he's lucky because next time, I _won't_ miss.

--

_(Sasuke's POV)_

I whimpered, _that _chick, no that _it_, Almost hit my baby-maker!!

I held my crouch, tears were threatening to fall, I wasn't going to cry, dammit I'm an Uchiha!

Good thing almost everyone had already left, I heard small laughter, coming from behind me, I turned around slowly, and glared sharp daggers, they all silenced.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said, while making my way to the table.

"Damnn, Sasuke, she hit you so..like..dammn...Sasuke." Naruto said idiotically.

"Shut-up dobe," I turned to face Neji who had a satisfied grin on his face, I glared back.

"Well that went..well? " Neji teased, a cocky grin on his face.

"Shut-up."

"Ah dammit guys we need to get to class!Lunch finished 5 minutes ago!Sasuke we have to go the third floor for petes sake!" Naruto said waving his hands around.

Neji stood up, the smile never fading from his face, he passed by me.

"Looks like she isn't so easy, huh?" He whispered then walked out of the courtyard, and into the building. I glared at the Hyuga's head, no way was I going to lose, I'll get her, that's a fact I will, No way am I going to lose this fucking bet.

"Eh...What I miss?" Shikamaru said lifting his head from the table, his eyes drowsy.

"Ugh, lazy bastard.." I said.

--

"Sasuke, come on we are going to be late." Naruto said nudging my shirt's sleeve.

"Look baka, just go if you want." I said walking next to the lockers, till I found the one I was looking for.

"What's so interesting about this girl anyway?So what if you lose." Naruto said shrugging.

"You won't understand, and there's no way I'm going to let that Hyuga have the last laugh, as if. Imma win this," I told him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you have to jock her locker, I mean what if she starts thinking of you as a you know.. a stalker."

"I'll do whatever it takes."

--

_(Hinata's POV)_

"Haha Hinata-chan, what you did at lunch, was history making!" Temari said grinning at me, as I stepped in front of my locker, I just grunted, seriously who did that Uchiha think he was anyway?

I placed my fingers on my lips, he was so close to kissing me, and he even completely caught me off guard too.

What the hell is wrong with that Duck-butt anyway.

I put in the combination to my locker, and a mini teddy bear and a piece of paper had fallen out along with it, I blinked completely caught off guard. I picked up the bear, it was amazingly cute, it made me blush, I looked at the piece of paper and read.

**Dear Hina-Hime,**

**I know this seems unexpected, and un-called for**

**but would you like to have dinner with me? Or lunch..like a date?**

**And don't worry I totally forgive you for what happened in lunch**

**I'm sure it was an accident anyway, **

**I'll be waiting your answer in our next class**

_**Love**_**, Sasuke Uchiha**

I couldn't help but twitch, _unexpected , _**hime **_, un-_called for , _accident_?

"Aww, I think that's sweet." Temari said gushing.

"Tema, shut it."

"Aww you know I'm kidding!" She said patting my back. I sighed, this was just _wow_. I walked over to trash, and looked at the teddy, it was so cute, to bad it was from Duck-butt Uchiha. I threw the bear in the trash, and crumbled the note and tossed it and with _clang_, it landed in the trash.

--

_(Normal POV)_

Hinata sat in the last period of the day, English, she was reading an assignment Kurenei-sensei had assigned them, Hamlet, by Shakespeare, they were supposed to read from pages 26-45, then right a short prompt, pretty 5th grade for her, but she was glad it was simple, she wasn't really in the mood, for a huge assignment. She was on page 34, she sat calmly, her breathing was low.

Sasuke had seen the Hyuga throw out the bear, and note, but he wasn't about to give up. At least not yet, anyway. He took out a piece of notebook paper, and threw it at the girl's direction.

Hinata felt something hit her head, she quickly turned around, holding the back of her head. Temari picked up the paper, and read it a giggle escaped the blond's lips.

"Here," She said handing Hinata the piece of paper. "From your lover boy." Hinata glared, and took the note and opened it.

**Dear Hinata-chan,**

**I hope you enjoyed my gift, and **

**hope you accept my date**

**I would be looking for it my sweet princess**

**Love, Sasuke Uchiha**

Temari burst into a fit of giggles, the lavender eyed girl glared.

"He sure has the hots for you Hinata." Temari said, Hinata took her pen, and scrambled a few words on the back of his note, and angry glare was on her face, waiting till Kurenei-sensei wasn't looking, she aimed and launched.

--

_(Sasuke's POV)_

The note had fallen on the floor, and before I could get it, Naruto already grabbed it and read it.

He started laughing, hysterically, the teacher looked at him and he quickly quieted, what was so funny?

"Give me dobe, " I told him.

"Here is her..hehe..answer.." Naruto handed me the note, a grin on his face. I opened the letter and read it, twitching from the very first line.

**Dear, Sasu-GAY Ew-chiha,**

**Oh, I adored your little gift I even decided to share it..**

**with the maggots in the trash that is.**

**About your dinner date, **

**I'm full but how about a knuckle sandwich**

**By the way, what happened at Lunch wasn't an accident**

**Your just lucky I missed.**

**Love,Hinata**

I looked up from the note, and stared at the back of the girl's head. This wasn't going to be easy, I'm sure of that.I guess I really underestimated her....

But than again I am The Great Uchiha Sasuke.

**A\N:** I hate Uchihas..well minus Ita-kun, dammit the Hyuugas need something cool too!! The Uchihas' have Mangkeyou Sharigan and Sharigan, we need to ask Kishi to give the something too because he ust put them aside...not fair..


	4. 4: Sasuke the Momma's Boy

**A\N:** Guess what? I have fallen for a whole new pairing now, idk why but I love Suigetsu, and now I love SuiHina it's so cutttteeee, I should write a SuiHina but I don't know what to write about, hmmm...give me some ideas, I'm just gonna go read some of them, cept' there's not alot! C'mon peoples! Don't let Sui**Saku** win!!! That's just disgustinggg!! Sorry...(feels shameful)

Oh well, lol review...

_- XxXxXxXxX-_

_Chapter 2:__ Sasuke:The Momma's Boy_

_- XxXxXxXxX -_

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find_

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Hinata looked up at the sky from the bus's window, her mind preocuppied with multiple worries. Before school had ended, she had recieved a call from her father Hiashi, he had left on another buisness trip this morining. He had gone to China; so it was probably another three week to a maximum of five weeks atleast. So it would be her, Hanabi, and Neji by themselves._Again._

It wasn't that they were incapble of taking care of themselves, which they really didn't need to since thier house filled with atleast a dozen or more maids. It's just, her father had been distanting himself from them ever since her mother had died ten years ago, when she was six and Hanabi had only seen one year of life.

"Bye Hinata-chan, we still up for the sleepover at your house on Sunday, right," TenTen asked standing up, she hadn't noticed that the bus ride was almost over. Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it."

TenTen smiled and made her way to the front of the bus, and stepped out, she did a quick wave and stepped off the bus.

Now it was only the rich kids left, the nothern part of town was further away then the other stops. The people left were; herself, Neji, Sasuke, Sakura, Karin, Sai, Shino, Naruto and were the kids that were pretty much rich and snobby, she didn't really flaunt her riches like the others, she was modest about it.

The only ones she actually detested was Sasuke and Sakura the rest she found tolerable. _Almost._

_Itachi-sempai, and his friends aren't here.._She thought a little down, even if she didn't stand a chance with him, since he was out of her league, it didn't mean she couldn't stare from far away right? No, it's not stalking just simply.._admiring_ his uniqueness and awesomeness.. from a distance. See nothing wrong with that?

Hinata placed her gaze towards the window again, as they made there way into the Nothern parts, Hinata barely paying attention.

"Hey angel," Hinata felt a whispered voice coo in her ear.

Hinata jumped back, her back pressed against the window as she looked at the anonymous

person, than she glared when she saw who was beside her; an annoying smirk on his face.

"Uchi..ha.." Hinata said, through gritted teeth.

"So what's you answer to my date, huh, beautiful," He said giving Hinata a drool worthy smile.

Hinata twitched, "I'd give you a 20 page answer on why I'd never go anywhere with you more unlikely a _date_." She scowled, giving him a nasty glare.

"Oh c'mon baby," He said inching his face closer towards her's, thier lips only a few inches away and his hands placed on the window, blocking her view; so she couldn't find a way to escape.

Hinata's face flushed, he was _too_ close.

"Get. Off," She said hitting him in his chin, sending him off the chair.

"And that was payback,"

--

"Wow, your doing such a great job," Neji snickered.

"Oh shut up Hyuga,"

"This is like watching a comedy where you keep getting your ass kicked, continuously."

"I said shut up Hyuga."

"You can just give up now and save yourself half the emberassment,"

"Never."

--

"I saw you and my Sasuke-kun talking, stay away from him, " Sakura told Hinata as she peered over her seat, giving Hinata daggers.

Hinata disregarded Sakura, she just wasn't in the mood.

"Sakura, I don't want him he's all yours," She told her, and Hinata just looked out the window.

Sakura was caught off guard. "Well-"

"Plus, I don't even know why you like sucha jerk, _even_ you deserve better. " Hinata told her, and continued to ignore, the shocked pinkette.

--

It was thier stop, Hinata and Neji stepped out to there bus stop, thier home was only across the street.

"Hey, Hinata-sama," Neji asked looking at Hinata.

"What, Nei-nii? "She answered, barely listening, the only thing on her mind was to get away from the rain.

"I just wanted to ask why you hate that Uchiha so much?"

Hinata quirked an eyebrow, unsure wether to answer the question or not."Well for one he's an iggnorant, cocky, annoying, self-observant person who has no regards to anyone but himself. Hi and Sakura. It's always a mystery to me why so many girls find him so attractive, he treats them like trash yet they don't care and keep persuing him."

"Ah.."Neji said, nodding.

"Plus, Sasu-gay and Suckara belong with each other he's sucha manwhore and she's annoying desperate leech, trust me they'll keep each other busy, " She said putting the key inside the whole, and stepping inside thier war dry house.

Neji couldn't help but surpass a giggle.

"Sasugay? Oh that's rich.."

--

_I think I should know how to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How do I say I'm sorry cause the word is never gonna come out  
Now, L-o-v-e's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
I got my gun c0cked tight and I'm ready to blow  
Push it baby, push it baby  
Out of control  
This is the same old dance that you already know  
Push it baby, push it baby_

The song ' Starstruckk ' by 3Oh! 3 rang inside Sasuke's room, he loved the song and well it described him so well.

"Sasu-honey, please turn that down mommy doesn't like it,"Sasuke heard his mother yell, barely.

"But ma-"

"Sasuke."

"Yes ma'am.."

Sasuke turned to his computer, and turned the volume knob lower, enough for him to hear.

"Your so foolish brother." Itachi said dissaprovingly, shaking his head as he read his book. "You only listen to this song, alot, when a girl is on your mind."

"Whatever Itachi, I'll get her." Sasuke said absent-mindely, this song always gave him the cocky confidence he needed.

"Who?" Itachi asked barely intrested.

"Some chick..it was a damned bet. It's between me and the Hyuga for his cousin." Sasuke told him.

"Oh..the girl who kicked your ass and rejected you?" Itachi asked, his voime monotoned.

Sasuke twitched, "She didn't reject me..she's just..playing hard to get is all..Plus I could've taken her!!"

"Mmmhmm.." Itachi hummed, not believing his brother.

"What was that for!?" Sasuke said flinging his back-pack at his brother.

Itachi caught it, and a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up, and read it. His eyes lifted, and a smirk was seen on his face.

"Hey! Don't read that!!" Sasuke said, snatching the note, a blush on his face. He couldn't let his brother see that, it would hurt his pride.

"Sasu-honey! Shower time! I have the bubbles all extra bubbly," Mikoto's voice rang.

Sasuke blushed. "Mom! I'm 16 I think I'm old enough to decide when to take a shower." He yelled back.

"Shower. Now. "

"Yes mommy!" Sasuke said grabbing his towel and quickly ran out the room.

Itachi shook his head dissapprovingly. "What a serious wuss." He thought back to the note and let out a small chuckle.

"Sasugay? Now that's classic."

**A\N: **Blah Blah Occ I know, review if you like it =] I'm gonna work on my grammar now..:)

Oh and Imma make a SasuHina video with that song xD I just leanred how to make an AMV instead of a slideshow lol, I learned how to make videos two days ago lol xD

Anyway review, IDK what I'm going to update next but w/e


End file.
